marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-7642
: Shows part of the first crossover, showing Superman's fist and Spidey on panel. Uatu the Watcher, when showing various Marvel timelines, questions whether Spider-Man's fight with the costume-clad alien took place within this continuity or another. Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans The X-Men and Teen Titans team up to defeat Dark Phoenix (Darkseid creates a copy of Dark Phoenix using residual Phoenix energy where the original Phoenix used her powers), Deathstroke, and Darkseid (shared continuity). There were plans for a second crossover, involving The Cult Of Brother Blood and The Hellfire Club. Batman/Spider-Man In the first one the Joker and Carnage are subject to a new treatment that uses a chip to remove violent impulses, but Carnage's symbiote cures him and he removes the Joker's (although the two don't get along due to the Joker favouring theatrical murder while Carnage prefers simple mass murder). In the second, the two face Ra's Al Ghul and the Kingpin, but Kingpin betrays Ra's and contacts the two heroes to save New York. Batman/Punisher The two take on Jigsaw and the Joker. (Note this wasn't the Bruce Wayne Batman but the fill-in Jean-Paul Valley Batman from the Knightfall saga). Punisher/Batman In this second team-up, the Punisher teams with the real Bruce Wayne Batman. Once again the Joker and Jigsaw are the enemies. Daredevil/Batman Batman and Daredevil join forces against Two-Face and Mr. Hyde. Batman/Daredevil The two battle the Kingpin and Scarecrow. Batman vs The Incredible Hulk Batman encounters Hulk under Joker's control and stops his rampage using a gas bomb. The Shaper of Worlds grants Joker omnipotent powers in exchange for saving his life, but the Hulk and Batman are able to drive the Joker to use his powers so much that his mind nearly collapses. New Avengers/Transformers Megatron's first course of action is to establish a base in the Eastern European country of Latveria and attack the neighboring country of Symkaria knowing the Symkarians would blame the Latverians and likely start a war over the matter. He also stole the Psycho-Prism from Doctor Doom which has the effect of increasing hostile tendencies of nearby humans, which would further escalate tensions. Both the Avengers and Autobots investigate the disturbance. | Residents = 'Marvel' *Spider-Man *Hulk *Punisher *Captain America *Wolverine *Mary Jane *Doctor Octopus *Silver Surfer *Galactus *More 'DC' *Superman *Batman *Joker *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *Green Lantern *Darkseid *Wonder Woman *More 'TF' *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *Jazz *Ratchet *Prowl *Wheeljack *Skywarp *Thundercracker *Blitzwing *Astrotrain *Runabout *Runamuck *Ramjet *More Other Residents Algie (Earth-7642) Algie was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who was called by Ernie after he got the tip from Scooter that Red Fever was in Riverdale and ultimately he clashed with the whole gang against the Punisher . Ally (Earth-7642) Ally and her twin sister Jenny were the daughters of James, a technology supply warehouse owner, whose pictures were in his wallet and to which Mr. Hyde said he could go to find them just to scare James before killing him . Andy (Earth-7642) Andy was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who was called by Ernie after he got the tip from Scooter that Red Fever was in Riverdale and ultimately he clashed with the whole gang against the Punisher . Assad (Earth-7642) Colonel Assad was an officer of the Sultanate of Numidia involved in the Super-Soldier program that led to the intervention of Team X and Team 7 . Bartlett, Jr. (Earth-7642) Bartlett was present during the escape of Gen13 from the headquarters of I/O coming so fired up as squadron leader. Bartlett's father hired Glider to assist his son and take revenge on Gen13, but when Bartlett to reach his goal threatened a school of children including the daughter of Glider, she had an about-face and killed Bartlett and his team . Baubier (Earth-7642) Beaubier was a Frenchman who meets Logan in 1942 and lost against him in a drinking contest . Binky (Earth-7642) Binky was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who kidnapped Archie Andrews thinking he was their rival criminal due to their resemblance, and together with the other gang members came up against with the Punisher . Black Lung Disease (Earth-7642) The Black Lung Disease were a rock band and in one of their shows in California in the audience was attended by the Gen13 . Bob (Earth-7642) Bob was a security guard at the Federal Maximum-X Security Penitentiary. He monitored the cells of Lex Luthor and Otto Octavius and was remotely incapacitated by Luthor during the duo's escape. Buzzy (Earth-7642) Buzzy was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who kidnapped Archie Andrews thinking he was their rival criminal due to their resemblance, and together with the other gang members came up against with the Punisher . Carson (Earth-7642) Professor Carson was a scientist who worked at a Midwestern University who invented the Triangulating Seismograph that was able to predict earthquakes before they occured . Cindy (Earth-7642) Cindy was a Empire State University classmate of Peter Parker whom he asked on a date. She rejected him when he said he couldn't afford to pay for the date she desired. Cone (Earth-7642) Cone was the lawyer of Heather Hite, secretly the mercenary called Glider. Cone handled the dispute between Heather and her ex-husband Paul for the sole custody of their daughter Alissa . Creddick (Earth-7642) When tracking Craddick on the roofs of Metropolis, a cop named Murray was frightened to the sudden appearance of Spider-Man falling and remaining hanging on the edge of the roof and only the prompt intervention of Murray's partner Jack saved him the life. The other policemen decided that the fall of Murray had been caused deliberately by Spider-Man thinking he was an accomplice of Creddick and then turned their attention on the hero giving the possibility to Creddick to escape but he was still the same captured from a police helicopter that threw on him a net trapping him. Curtis (Earth-7642) Vinnie and Curtis were two criminals who try to rob a woman in an alley but thanks to the intervention of Spider-Man the woman was rescued and the two petty criminals were easily defeated and captured . Ernie (Earth-7642) Ernie was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who he got the tip from Scooter that Red Fever was in Riverdale and he gathered all the gang who ultimately clashed with against the Punisher . Estelle (Earth-7642) Estelle was a beautiful French girl and was a regular customer of the bar where in 1942 Logan won a drinking contest against Baubier . Hans (Earth-7642) Hans was a henchmen of Dr. Doom. He and a squad of other henchmen were sent to capture Wonder Woman and transport her to Omega One. Hazel (Earth-7642) Hazel was the cleaning lady of the hotel where they were staying the Gen 13 . Jack (Earth-7642) When tracking Creddick on the roofs of Metropolis, Jack's partner Murray was startled to the sudden appearance of Spider-Man falling and remaining hanging on the edge of the roof and only the prompt intervention of Jack saved the life of Murray. James (Earth-7642) James was one of the owners of a technology supply warehouse in Brooklyn which was sadistically murdered by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face to appropriate of specific electronic chips . Jenny (Earth-7642) Jenny and her twin sister Ally were the daughters of James, a technology supply warehouse owner, whose pictures were in his wallet and to which Mr. Hyde said he could go to find them just to scare James before killing him . Kindhurst (Earth-7642) Herr Kindhurst was a scientist who collaborated with the Nazis to discover the secrets of the Lazarus Scroll . Murray (Earth-7642) When tracking the criminal Creddick on the roofs of Metropolis, Murray was startled to the sudden appearance of Spider-Man falling and remaining hanging on the edge of the roof and only the prompt intervention of his partner Jack saved the life of Murray. Nathan (Earth-7642) Nathan was a baby who was rescued by Spider-Man after Pike had launched the stroller where Nathan was in it against a bus that arrived and so to lose himself in the heat . Nick (Earth-7642) Nick was a helicopter pilot for the Daily Planet. He flew Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Ray to and from Glendale where the Hulk had recently rampaged through. . O'Shaunessy (Earth-7642) Father O'Shaunessy was the Catholic priest of the Shrine of St. Jude and was present at the awakening of Ana Ishikawa as a result of her possession by the devil Oni-Makoto and handed her the Makoto medallion . Ray (Earth-7642) Ray was a cameraman working for Daily Planet. He accompanied Clark Kent and Lois Lane to and Glendale, where he recorded the wreckage caused by the Hulk. Scooter (Earth-7642) While he was working for Josie and the Pussycats, Scooter noticed the presence of Red Fever in the ballroom where the band was playing and immediately made a tip to Ernie, a member of the rival gang of Red Fever, in exchange for a fee . Sue (Earth-7642) Sue and her husband Todd were the owners of a cyber cafe that was assaulted by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face. The two owners and all of their customers were rescued by the intervention of Daredevil and Batman . Professor Stern (Earth-7642) Stern was a professor at Empire State University. He was the teacher of Cindy and Peter Parker. Councilman Thorne (Earth-7642) Thorne was New York councilman. Todd (Earth-7642) Todd and his wife Sue were the owners of a cyber cafe that was assaulted by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face. The two owners and all of their customers were rescued by the intervention of Daredevil and Batman . Tom (Earth-7642) Tom was about to be reprimanded by a policeman about not to drink on the street when suddenly appeared before him a giant extradimensional monster . Vinnie (Earth-7642) Vinnie and Curtis were two criminals who try to rob a woman in an alley but thanks to the intervention of Spider-Man the woman was rescued and the two petty criminals were easily defeated and captured . Vinny (Earth-7642) Vinny was the owner of a bar in Brooklyn and was threatened by Jackie Estacado for being late with the payment of mafia protection . Willie (Earth-7642) Willie was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who was called by Ernie after he got the tip from Scooter that Red Fever was in Riverdale and ultimately he clashed with the whole gang against the Punisher . | Notes = | Trivia = * This world was formally listed as Crossover-Earth in the ICG Crisis on Infinite Earths Official Index and The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index both of which became sources for the second volume of the Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition making them completely canonal to DC's Pre-Crisis multiverse. | Links = }} Marvel Transformers Crossovers